


Tears

by SentientMango



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton has a bad day, Virgil is there.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload work from my previous oneshot work

Patton had a horrible day. Nothing had seemed to go right for him. When Patton arrived home he collapsed onto the couch and buried his head in his hands.

Patton felt a gentle pat on his back, he glanced up to see Virgil balancing on the arm of the couch, smiling down at him sympathetically. "Hey Pat. Rough day?"

Patton groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Virgil ran his fingers through Patton's hair. "You look like you could use a hug."

Patton began to tear up, he bit his lip, not trusting his voice before nodding. Virgil slid down onto the couch beside him and hugged Patton in a comforting embrace. He began to rub Patton's back as he murmured reassuring words in his ear.

Patton began to sob.

The dam broke.

Tears flowed down his cheeks.

They fell thick and fast.

Patton collapsed into Virgil, his friend being the only comfort he had all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
